A Letter to His Granddaughter
by JediPanda22
Summary: While on Tatooine Obi-Wan Kenobi met a remarkable woman, Anneline. A few short years after the events of "Kenobi" by John Jackson Miller Obi-Wan and Anneline had a son. Their son went on to have a girl name Rey. Shortly after Rey finds Luke Obi-Wan comes out of the shadows and talks to Rey not knowing if she can hear him or if she can't


**After seeing The Force Awakens probably one of the biggest questions floating around is who is Rey's parents? A friend and I have been talking about her lineage. At first I was trying to figure out how Luke being her father could work but then a day later it came to me, of course Obi-Wan is the best choice. After much thinking and pondering all I could hear was this "letter" that Obi-Wan might have told Rey while watching over her. I hope you enjoy. I'm working on putting up a cover for this short story :)**

 **MTFBWY**

* * *

Rey,

I cannot help but carry the burden of your past. If i had known... focused more on the future rather than the moment perhaps things would have been different...

No... I cant think like that.

Its not the Jedi way...

Even though you cannot see me or hear my voice it gives me a small comfort knowing that I have told you of your family and maybe, just maybe, you could hear some of it.

Lets start from the beginning.

Your grandmother and I met on a planet not to different from Jakku. It was hot and full of sand that got everywhere, quite unpleasant. I wont waist time telling you about my life previous to Tatooine, Luke can tell you about that. I understand why I had to run but I will not deny I was ashamed. I was running from the Galactic Empire and Tatooine was to be my safe haven. I was to live the rest of my life alone, I had come to terms with that and was alright... but then Anneline came into my life... Your grandmother was beautiful Rey, full of life, never one to back down, and a survivor of an unforgiving life no widow should ever have to endure. I was a new arrival and... to put it simply, I had never really loved before in my life. Your grandmother showed me how to over time. Shortly after love began to bloom between us, so I sent Anneline away to study the creatures of the galaxy on a planet called Alderaan. I thought it was the right thing to do. Don't bother looking it up in any star charts for it doesn't exist anymore. Years went by and I thought she wasnt going to come back but she did, and we found love in the middle of the Jundland wastes. That was when your father was born. Daker Calwell was the name we chose, it would have been too dangerous for him to carry on my name. Those were good years. We stayed in the wastes and raised Daker. He was strong in the Force, just like you are...

Then one day... Luke sought me out while Anneline and Daker were in Mos Esely. I had to leave immediately... I never got to see your grandmother again. I left a meesage for them and told them why I had to leave... And suggested that they leave our home. I didnt want to risk the Empire finding my family... I promised I would find them one day, once my mission was over... but I had no idea what was to happen...

I dont think Daker ever forgave me...

I guess Anneline was born for desert planets for she took my advice and moved to Jakku. She and Daker grew up there, waiting for me to come for them... I don't think they ever knew I was there, watching over them...

That was the worst pain of all...

After the battle of Jakku Daker was inspired to join the resistance. After a little training he became the greatest pilot of his time. He won many battles for the resistance and won many of the ladies hearts too, but it wasn't enough to win the war. It was getting dangerous to even be associated with the resistance. After careful consideration Daker and Danna, your mum, chose to leave their only child with Anneline who had stayed on Jakku. Their only child was you darling. I know it hurt your heart but it was by the will of the Force they left you there. They didnt know your grandmothers health was failing. They didnt know she would pass on to the next life mere months after they had left... They didnt know the second battle of Yavin would be their last. They truly believed they would one day come back for you. Your mother and father fought bravely but that wasnt their day... Your family loved you darling girl, and so do I.

I hope this gives you some comfort knowing your lineage... I've always been with you Rey and I always will be... The Force has great things in store for you and I know you will succeed. If you ever need help I will always be here...

Your loving grandfather,

Ben


End file.
